Kagome In Wonderland
by NatsumiDragneel123
Summary: Once again, Inuyasha and Koga are fighting it out for Kagome's heart. But, this time it goes too far. Find out what happens when Kagome is thrown into the madness of Wonderland and sees her friends and enemies in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Get ready to die, Wolf-Boy!" the half-demon, Inuyasha, cried as he drew his powerful sword, Tetsusaiga.

"Bring it, Mutt! We finish this now!" the wolf demon shouted back, flashing his claws.

"Will you two _please_ give it a rest?" asked Sango, one of only two survivors of an entire clan of demon slayers.

"Really, Sango, why not just let these young men fight it out?" laughed Miroku, a lecherous monk with a dark past.

"They _are_ fighting over a beautiful young lady, after all."

"But, the woman is _Kagome_!" she answered in a harsh whsiper as she stole a glance at her best friend's frightened face.

"Please! Stop this, both of you! I'm not worth it!" Kagome Higurashi shrieked at the two feuding demons.

She ran down the the grassy hill where she had been sitting with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. All of them waiting for Shippo to return from his latest Demon Test when Koga showed up with his friends, Goten and Haku.

Kagome ran until she reached the edge of the flat plain where Koga and Inuyasha were facing off.

But, she was too late.

Before Kagome could get close enough to stop them, the furious rivals charged each other, fangs and claws aimed to kill.

Their demonic energies clashed, with the resulting shockwave causing Kagome to be thrown against the trunk of a nearby tree. _Hard_.

She slumped to the ground in a heap as her vision began to fade.

The last thing Kagome saw were the worried looks on her friends's faces as they gathered around her.

Then, her world went black.

***TIME SKIP***

When Kagome finally awoke, her vision was hazy, but she was feeling a slight pressure against her left cheek.

After her sight had cleared, Kagome turned her head and saw that Inuyasha was patting her gently on the cheeks.

She batted his hand away, causing Inuyasha to give her an odd look of both shock and confusion.

But, he was able to compose himself and smile warmly as he held out a hand to help her off the ground.

Kagome smiled back and seized his outstretched hand, all the while, taking in the familiar and safe feel of him.

However, when she finally saw where she was now standing nothing around her held the slightest bit of familairity.

The grassy hills and vegetable fields of Kaede's village had disappeared and been replaced with a dimly-lit, multi-colored forest.

It also seemed that everyone but Inuyasha had vanished.

As she turned back to ask the half-demon what had happened to their friends, Kagome began to notice many things off about him as well.

The most obvious difference were his clothes.

Inuyasha normally wore the Robe of the Fire Rat, a special protective kimono gifted to him by the late father, a great dog demon named InuTaisho.

But now, he wore a pair of crisp black slacks, a red and black checkered vest over a starched white dress shirt, and a black blazer. On his feet were a pair of freshly polished black loafers. Hanging from a thin gold chain at his waist were his sheathed sword and an over-large pocket watch the size of a dinner plate.

After she had taken in his new outfit, Kagome finally saw that Inuyasha now had a pair of long rabbit ears sticking out from the top of his waist-length silver hair, which was pulled back in a long ponytail.

"Inuyasha? Is...Is that you?" Kagome asked, afraid of his answer.

"Who do I like? The goddamn Easter Bunny?" he answered with his trademark smirk.

"Inuyasha White, my lady." he finished with a bow.

I have come to greet you, Lady Alice."

He then took her by the hand once again and began to lead Kagome through the strange forest, leaving her with many unanswered questions.

***TIME SKIP***

When they had finally reached the forest's edge, Kagome had to use her free hand to shield her eyes from the sudden light.

That's when she saw a shimmering fabric covering her skin.

Kagome looked down at her body and saw that she was no longer wearing her usual green mini-skirt, white top, red tie, and brown loafers.

Her school uniform had been replaced with a pale blue, knee length gown accessorized with a frilled white apron. Her hands were adorned with a pair of simple white satin gloves. On her feet were white knee-high socks decorated by a small ribbon the same pale blue as her dress, along with a pair of simple black pumps. To complete her look, another pale blue ribbon was tied in a bow at the side of her head.

After she had finished assessing her new outift, Kagome saw that the rabbit-eared Inuyasha had led her to the edge of a large cliff.

"Welcome, Lady Alice. Welcome to Wonderland."

***TIME SKIP***

Kagome's view of the landscape was breathtaking.

From the clifftop, she could see a large, silver-painted mansion to her right and extensions of the multi-colored forest covering acres of the landscape.

And on the other side of this strange new land, nestled between a pair of gorgeous snow-covered mountains, there stood an enormous castle painted in a stunning display of blood-red and ebony black.

"It's...beautiful." she whispered in awe.

"But...where exactly am I, Mr. White? What is this place?"

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh before answering her questions.

"Please...just call me Inuyasha. And as I have already told you, Lady Alice, you are now in the great nation of Wonderland." the half-demon said, walking towards her until he was standing right next to Kagome on the cliff's edge.

"All that you see is very important to the law and order of our ancient country. Deep within the Topsy-Turvy Woods, there lives a large variety of creatures, including a total bastard who seems to find great pleasure in trying to kill me every time we meet. And to our right stands the mansion estate of the Duchess. I'd try to avoid it if you can. The Duchess is known for being rather headstrong. But, if you ask me, she's just obnoxious. And across the way, you can see what is easily the grandest structure in all of Wonderland, Heart Castle. And within its walls lives the ruler of Wonderland, Her Esteemed Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts."

"Suddenly, Inuyasha reached for the watch at his waist and glanced at its face with a frown.

"And speaking of the Queen, if I don't return to the castle soon, Her Majesty may find it necessary to use me for her favorite pastime...the removal of a few heads. So, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell, Lady Alice." he finished before placing a soft kiss against the back of her hand.

"My name's not Ali..."

But, before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha jumped over the side of the cliff and disappeared into the forests below.

"Hey, wait a second! How do I get home from here? INUYASHA, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled into the open air.

She then turned on her heels and ran back into the oddly colored forest, following the glowing yellow path.

But, before she could get very far, Kagome came to a fork in the road. And standing between two paths was a wooden post with arrows telling where each path would lead.

The path to her left led to something called the Mad Hatter. The right path lead to the March Hare.

Unsure which path would lead her to Inuyasha, Kagome headed down the right path, hoping it would know where he had disappeared to.

She was also unsure about going anywhere that was considered to be mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After she had been walking through the forest for nearly twenty minutes, Kagome came to a large clearing with an abundance of small brightly colored flowers and a spring of sparkling pink-tinted water.

She took in a deep breath of the flowers honey-sweet aroma and decided to take a short break to rest her legs.

As she sat down on an orange-colored stump, Kagome got the feeling that someone was watching her every move.

She was about to bend down for a quick drink from the spring when a soft chuckling could be heard from somewhere above her.

Just as she was thinking about putting as much distance as possible between herself and the clearing, Kagome heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello there, Alice. I see you have decided to come to Wonderland at last." the smooth voice crooned from the branches of a tall azure oak tree.

When she looked up to find the source of the horribly familiar voice, Kagome saw that a wide smile was floating just a few inches above one of the tree's thicker branches.

"Who... _What_ are you? And what do you want with _me_?" she asked with more fear in her voice than she would have liked.

And the smile only grew wider as a solid body began to form around it.

When the body was complete, Kagome could not contain her gasp of sheer terror.

For now sitting on the branch with a creepy smile on his face was Kagome and her friend's worst enemy, a powerful half demon named Naraku.

"You looked like you were lost, little miss. Can I help you find your way? he asked with a strange light in his usually cold eyes.

No, I'm doing just fine. And my name's not Alice. But..."

Kagome suddenly paused, finally able to get a good look at the villain's appearance. And just like Inuyasha, there were a few things off about Naraku as well.

For one thing, he was no longer wearing his usual royal blue kimono. Instead, Naraku wore a magenta and lavender striped tank top, along with a pair of skin tight black leather pants.

Swinging over the side of the branch, his feet now wore a pair of bright pink knee-length leather boots. But, the strangest thing about the half demon's appearence were the magenta-colored cat ears popping from his long coal black hair and the pink and purple striped tail waving back and forth behind him.

Kagome studied Naraku for nearly five minutes. Just staring at him until a bird squawked from somewhere nearby, breaking the spell.

"I...I should probably be going. So...Good-bye."

She then turned and re-entered the forest, only to find that Naraku had somehow gotten ahead of her and was now leaning casually against another tree, this one colored a brillant neon green.

"Are you trying to reach the Mad Tea Party, by any chance?" he asked with the wide smile still evident on his face.

"Actually, I'm trying to locate the March Hare." Kagome said as she backed away slowly.

"I have no need to visit anyone or any _thing_ considered to be mad."

Naraku's smirk continued to grow as he answered her confusion.

"But, Alice, if you wish to find the March Hare, you're heading in the wrong direction."

The half demon then walked forward until he was face-to-face with Kagome.

His smirk grew even wider as he began to circle her frozen frame, all the while, staring intently as if he were gauging her reactions.

"If you like...I _could_ provide you with a shortcut. It'll get you to the March Hare in no time at all."

Kagome didn't know whether or not she should trust Naraku, what with all he had done to Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends.

But, if she was going in the wrong direction, she might never be able to return home.

After she gave him a quick nod, Naraku gave her a strange look as he gestured into the trees behind him.

"If you are to meet the March Hare, I believe you shall this path right here."

And with that, the half demon disappeared from view in a burst of luminous glitter.

Unfortunately, this angered Kagome quite a bit.

"Wait! What path are you talking about?" she shouted into the sudden darkness.

That's when Kagome began to hear the abrupt sound of Naraku's amused chuckle. And as the chuckling began to fade, the dull glow of the forest grew brighter and brighter unitl Kagome could make out what appeared to be a small cottage nestled in the distance.

Unsure of what else to do, Kagome ran as fast as she could in the direction of the house, curious as to what she would find upon her arrival.

***TIME SKIP***

It took nearly thirty minutes, but Kagome finally made it to the front of the small forest cottage.

She then began to examine the house, hoping to find someone that could help her locate the rabbit-eared Inuyasha.

The cottage was painted in a wide array of colors. From the palest to the brightest of neons. The short fence around the yard was made entirely of broken, discarded long swords.

All of a sudden, Kagome began to hear the sounds of laughter and the clattering of dishes coming from behind the house.

So, stepping carefully over the unusual fence, she made her way to the backyard, where she was met with a most peculiar sight.

Sitting at the head of an overlarge dining table were what appeared to be Inuyasha's full demon half-brother, Sesshomaru, and his traveling companions, a young human girl named Rin and his imp servant, Jaken.

But, once again, there was something strange about their everyday appearances.

For one thing, Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his usual fancy kimono with lavish trim and white fur boa. He was, instead, wearing a royal purple tail coat with pair of snow-white pants and a bright red belt. Adorning the coat were a variety of hastily sewn-on pockets colored in vibrant pastels. His long silver hair still flowed down his back, but instead of its usual silkin smoothness, it wildly stuck out in all directions, as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket. And sitting atop his head was an overlarge, brightly colored aquamarine top hat with a neon green sash and a rainbow painted rose. On his feet were a pair of tall black leather cowboy boots with what seemed to be real gold trim. But, the oddest thing of all, was the joyous grin that seemed to light up his entire face with a youthful glow.

Rin and Jaken were seated at random chairs around the table, both of them also smiling happily.

However, there were several things off about them as well.

Rin for example, now had a pair of long, black rabbit ears poking out from the top of her long ebony hair. And when she stood up, Kagome could see a fluffy, black rabbit's tail was sticking out from the back of her yellow and orange-striped kimono.

Jaken, however, had a pair of large brown mouse ears perched atop his bald green head. And twitching behind him was what seemed to be a thin, pale mouse's tail. He was even still in possession of his usual weapon, The Staff of Two Heads. It was leaning against the back of his high-backed chair while Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru continued to laugh brightly as they sipped what appeared to be both plastic and porcelain tea sets.

Kagome found herself frozen in shock as the odd-looking trio began to sing an even stranger song.

"A VERY MERRY UN-BIRTHDAY!

TO ME?

TO YOU!

A VERY MERRY UN-BIRTHDAY!

FOR ME?

FOR YOU!

A VERY MERRY UN-BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Kagome continued to stare as she listened to the ridiculous lyrics of their song and the joyous laughter that, surprisingly, was coming from the mouth of the usually stoic Sesshomaru.

And before she realized it, Kagome was walking towards the strange group and sitting in one of the random chairs surrounding the table.


End file.
